


Sherlock Holmes und der Tote im Badezimmer

by aislingde



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, POV John Watson
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Anfangs war ich überzeugt, dass der Tod von Thomas Duchess nur ein tragischer Unfall war, doch ich wurde eines Besseren belehrt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für den de_bingo Prompt: ‚So tun, als sei man ein Paar‘  
> Beta: Antares – vielen lieben Dank

Alles fing damit an, dass ich nach einem anstrengenden Arbeitstag nach Hause kam.  
Auf der Treppe lag unsere Post, und da Sherlock sich nie darum kümmerte, nahm ich sie mit nach oben.  
Es waren drei Briefe. Einer enthielt meine Kreditkartenabrechnung. Der andere machte Werbung für ein neueröffnetes indisches Restaurant und der letzte ließ mich stutzen, da er an Mr. und Mr. Watson-Holmes adressiert war.  
Noch auf dem Weg nach oben machte ich ihn auf.  
Es war die Bestätigung des Sofitel London St James Hotel, dass für das nächste Wochenende die Royal Suite reserviert war.  
Als ich sah, wie teuer zwei Übernachtungen für zwei Personen waren, musste ich schlucken.  
Ich überprüfte, auf welche Kreditkarte die Reservierung lief. Es war keine, die ich kannte. Also musste es sich um einen neuen Fall handeln, bei dem der Auftraggeber zahlte.

Ich war neugierig, worum es sich handelte.

Ich brauchte nicht lange zu warten, denn Sherlock saß über sein Mikroskop gebeugt am Küchentisch.  
Als ich den Raum betrat, streckte er die Hand aus ohne hochzublicken.  
„Die Bestätigung, John.“  
Ich hasse es, wenn er solche Halbsätze in den Raum wirft, deswegen tat ich so, als ob ich nicht verstünde, was er meinte.  
„Bitte?“  
„Sie haben die Post, die auf der dritten Treppenstufe lag, hochgenommen. Auf dem Weg nach oben haben Sie die Briefe durchgeblättert und gestutzt, als Sie auf den Brief an Mr. Und Mr. Watson-Holmes gestoßen sind. Neugierig wie Sie sind, haben Sie den Umschlag geöffnet …“  
„Was auch mein gutes Recht ist, da mein Name darauf steht“, warf ich ein.  
„Und haben die Bestätigung gelesen. Ich habe zwar keinen Beweis, aber ich vermute, dass Sie überprüft haben, mit welcher Kreditkarte die Buchung getätigt wurde und somit wissen, dass es weder meine noch die von meinem Bruder ist. Sie vermuten also, dass wir einen neuen Fall haben.“  
Er kannte mich wirklich sehr gut.  
„Dann erklären Sie mir bestimmt, was es mit Mr. und Mr. Watson-Holmes auf sich hat?“

Sherlock räusperte sich und blickte zum ersten Mal hoch.  
„Gestern bekam ich Besuch von Mr. Christoph Duchess. Er und sein Ehemann haben die letzten vier Nächte im St. James Hotel verbracht. Leider ist sein Gatte dort verstorben, Scotland Yard vermutet, dass es ein Unglücksfall war.“  
„Und Mr. Duchess glaubt, dass es Mord war?“  
Sherlock nickte. „Weil sein Mann Thomas starb, während er sich elektrisch rasierte. Das Kabel des Rasierapparates war defekt und es hat in Verbindung mit Wasser im Waschbecken einen Kurzschluss gegeben.“  
Ich runzelte die Stirn.  
„Und warum sollte das ein Grund sein, einen Mord zu vermuten?“  
„Weil er, Christoph, sich elektrisch rasiert. Thomas hingegen ein Verfechter der Nassrasur war.“  
„Ich verstehe.“

Ich hatte in meiner Einheit einen Kameraden, der auch ein Gegner der elektrischen Rasur gewesen war. Besonders wenn das Wasser rationiert war, war er unausstehlich gewesen.  
„Und wo war Christoph, als sein Mann starb?“  
„Er war im Fitnesscenter des Hotels und hat dort eine Stunde Frühsport betrieben. Als er anschließend das Badezimmer der Suite betrat, fand Christoph ihn leblos vor. Er hat sofort einen Arzt gerufen, aber der konnte nur feststellen, dass Thomas Duchess seit etwa einer halben Stunde tot war. Anschließend wurde die Polizei benachrichtigt.“  
„Ist Inspektor Lestrade zuständig?“

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. „Leider nur ein unfähiger Idiot, der, obwohl er die Aussage von Christoph Duchess vorliegen hat, vermutet, dass es ein Unfall war.“ Er lächelte. „Das war mein Glück, denn der Tote wurde zum Bestatter gebracht.“  
Ich ging zum Herd, um mir einen Tee aufzuschütten.  
Währenddessen erzählte Sherlock weiter. „Dort habe ich mir die Leiche angesehen. Der Mann hatte noch nicht einmal angefangen sich zu rasieren, als er starb. Der Stromschlag war zwar recht schwach gewesen, aber da er einen Herzschrittmacher trug, war es für ihn tödlich. Leider konnte ich nicht viel mehr erkennen, da der Bestatter ihn schon für die Aufbahrung zurecht gemacht hatte.“  
„Wie alt war er?“  
„Thomas hatte letztes Jahr seinen fünfzigsten Geburtstag gefeiert und Christoph wollte seinen vierzigsten Geburtstag in einigen Wochen groß feiern. Sie haben zusammen als Makler gearbeitet. Sehr erfolgreich und sie verdienten viel.“  
„Und sie haben Feinde, sonst hätte man Sie nicht engagiert.“  
Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Angeblich nicht, Mitbewerber ja, aber laut Mr. Duchess‘ Aussage niemanden, der seinen Mann töten wollte.“  
„Und warum erwartet mich jetzt ein Wochenende im Luxushotel?“  
„Weil man mich sonst nicht in das Hotel lässt. Ich war gestern dort und nachdem ich an der Rezeption einige Fragen gestellt habe, wurde ich des Hauses verwiesen.“

Mehr sagte Sherlock nicht, aber an der kleinen Falte auf der Stirn erkannte ich, wie verärgert er darüber war. Es war wirklich ungewöhnlich, denn wenn Sherlock charmant sein wollte, dann konnte er jeden Fremden für sich gewinnen.  
„Wieso der Unsinn mit Mr. und Mr. Watson-Holmes?“  
„Das war die Idee meines Klienten. Er vermutet, dass sein Mann umgebracht wurde, weil sie offen schwul waren. Haben Sie ein Problem damit, dass wir als Paar auftreten werden?“  
Da sowieso alle dachten, dass Sherlock und ich etwas miteinander hätten, konnte ich nur den Kopf schütteln.  
„Sollte ich das?“  
„Nein.“ Sherlock warf mir einen seltsamen Blick zu. „Da Sie schon Tee kochen, kann ich auch eine Tasse haben?“  
„Sicher.“  
Ich machte den Kühlschrank auf, um Milch heraus zu nehmen. In das oberste Fach hatte mein netter Mitbewohner einen säuberlich abgenommenen menschlichen Fuß gelegt. Normalerweise hätte ich damit keine Probleme aber …  
„Sherlock, können Sie den Fuß nicht einpacken, wenn Sie ihn in den Kühlschrank stellen? Er ist hat Fußpilz und das ist unhygienisch!“  
Zumal ein Regal tiefer die Reste vom Chinesen offen herum standen. Ich nahm die Schale und beförderte die Essensreste in den Mülleimer.  
Sherlock hatte seinen Kopf schon wieder über das verflixte Mikroskop gebeugt und ignorierte mich.

Ich überlegte, ob er es wirklich verdient hatte, eine Tasse Tee zu bekommen, aber dann dachte ich an das Hotelzimmer, das ich für zwei Nächte beziehen würde. Luxus bedeutete mir nicht viel, aber da ich hier für das Waschen, Putzen und Kochen zuständig war, gefiel mir der Gedanke, mich ein Wochenende verwöhnen zu lassen.  
Leise stellte ich die Tasse neben Sherlock ab und verzog mich dann ins Wohnzimmer, an mein Laptop. Nur um festzustellen, dass Sherlock es wieder einmal benutzt hatte.  
Seufzend änderte ich mein Passwort. Dieses Mal nahm ich den Namen meiner Schwester und mein Geburtsdatum in amerikanischer Schreibweise. Viel Hoffnung, dass es helfen würde, hatte ich nicht.  
Danach versuchte ich, weitere Informationen über die Herren Duchess zu bekommen. Aber mehr als ihre Homepage, wo sie verschiedene Gebäude zum Verkauf oder zum Vermieten anboten, konnte ich nicht finden.

Es gab aber ein Bild von ihnen. Einer jugendlich, attraktiv und sportlich, der andere älter, gesetzt und mit leichtem Bauchansatz. Ich starrte eine ganze Weile auf das Bild, zählte eins und eins zusammen und zuerst verstand nicht, wieso Sherlock den Fall angenommen hatte. Aber nach einiger Zeit des Überlegens, vermutete ich, was seine Beweggründe sein könnten.  
Der Tee war darüber kalt geworden und schmeckte nicht mehr.

Also stand ich auf, ging in die Küche und setzte meine Tasse auf die Spüle.  
Sherlock hatte weiter seinen Kopf über das Mikroskop gebeugt.  
„Sie müssen mir auf die Sprünge helfen“, sagte ich zu seinem Hinterkopf.  
„Was wollen Sie über den Fall wissen?“  
„Nach dem, was Sie mir geschildert haben, hat Christoph Duchess morgens Sport getrieben während sein Mann ist im Zimmer geblieben ist. Und aus irgendeinem Grund hat dieser ausnahmsweise zum Rasierapparat seines Gatten gegriffen. Vielleicht war die Klinge an seinem Rasierer gebrochen, was auch immer.“  
Sherlock drehte sich um und sah mich an.  
„Interessant. Wie geht es weiter?“  
„Er hat keine Ersatzklinge mit und nimmt den Apparat seines Mannes, um sich zu rasieren. Das defekte Kabel rutscht ins Waschbecken, er bekommt einen Stromstoß und da er einen Herzschrittmacher trägt und niemand in der Nähe ist, um ihm zu helfen, stirbt er. Christoph kommt zurück, findet ihn, und um mit den Selbstvorwürfen, dass er Schuld am Tod seines Mannes ist, klarzukommen, ersinnt er die Theorie, dass es Mord ist. Wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ich richtig liege?“  
„Die Wahrscheinlichkeit liegt bei achtzig Prozent“, bestätigte Sherlock meinen Verdacht.  
„Und warum haben Sie den Fall angenommen?“  
„Weil ich Christophe Duchess noch einen Gefallen schulde. Obwohl ich nicht der beste Mieter bin, hat er mir mehrfach eine Wohnung besorgt und durch ihn habe ich Mrs. Hudson kennen gelernt.“

Nicht der beste Mieter, das war eine Sherlock-typische Untertreibung. Er war eine absolute Katastrophe. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Einen Gefallen hätten Sie ihm getan, wenn Sie ihm jeden Gedanke an einen Mord ausgeredet hätten.“  
„Das ging nicht. Ich war nicht am Tatort und bin mir nicht hundertprozentig sicher, dass es nur ein Unfall war. Zudem sind Diplomatie und Einfühlungsvermögen keine meiner hervorragenden Eigenschaften und ich hatte keine Lust, dass er in meiner Gegenwart einen Nervenzusammenbruch erleidet. Wir werden uns das Hotel ansehen und dann werden Sie es ihm beibringen.“  
Das war so Sherlock. „Und ich soll einfühlsamer sein?“ Doch mein Sarkasmus prallte an ihm ab.  
„Sie sind Arzt und bisher haben Sie solche Situationen immer gut gehandhabt.“  
Ich seufzte nur und fügte mich meinem Schicksal.

***

Ich hatte meine Reisetasche bereits am Donnerstag gepackt, so dass wir direkt nach meinem Feierabend aufbrechen konnten.  
Die Kleiderordnung der Hotels sah keine Anzugspflicht vor, doch ich hatte für das Abendessen einen eingepackt, um nicht underdressed zu sein. Ich hatte sowieso nur die Sachen eingepackt, über die Sherlock noch nie gemeckert hatte. Viel in dieser Kategorie besaß ich nicht, aber für ein Wochenende in einem Vier-Sterne-Hotel war es genug.

Die Royal Suite war wirklich groß – und großartig.

Als erstes betraten wir das geräumige Wohnzimmer, das in dunklen Brauntönen eingerichtet war. Vorne befand sich eine Couch vor einem gigantischen Plasmabildschirm, weiter hinten im Raum, direkt am Fenster stand ein großer Tisch mit Stühlen, den man sowohl als Arbeitsplatz, als auch als Esstisch verwenden konnte.  
Auf der linken Wandseite gab es zwei Türen, die zu den Schlafzimmern führte. Ich überließ Sherlock das größere und stellte meinen Koffer im kleinem ab, nahm meinen Kulturbeutel und ging ins Bad, das zwischen beiden Zimmern lag.  
Sherlock war schon da. Er hatte Wasser im Waschbecken eingelassen und einen Rasierapparat an den Strom angeschlossen. Im Gegensatz zu vielen Badezimmern war die Steckdose nicht direkt am Waschbecken, sondern seitlich.  
Als Sherlock einige Bewegungen machte, als ob er sich rasieren wollte, war das Kabel nicht einmal in der Nähe des Beckens.  
„Interessant. Dabei verwende ich den Typ Rasierapparat, der zum Todeszeitpunkt verwendet wurde. Halten Sie mal.“ Er drückte mir den Rasierapparat in die Hand und zog mich vor das Waschbecken.  
Er verließ das Bad, schloss die Tür hinter sich, nur um sie einen Moment später lautlos zu öffnen, mich anzublicken und mit einer nachlässigen Bewegung das Kabel in das Waschbecken zu werfen.  
„Gehen wir davon aus, dass in dem Waschbecken noch Wassertropfen sind, weil er sich vorher nass rasieren wollte, dann ist er jetzt tot.“  
„Und woher weiß der Täter das? Woher wusste er, dass der Rasierapparat defekt ist? Können Sie das von der Tür aus sehen?“  
Sherlock blickte mich an. „Das sind die richtigen Fragen. Aber leider habe ich noch keine Antworten.“


	2. Chapter 2

Das war es mit dem Verwöhnwochenende. Adrenalin schoss mir ins Blut und ich wusste, dass es vielleicht doch einen Mörder zu jagen gab.  
„Was meinen Sie, John?“  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir dieses Wochenende ins Spa gehen werden.“  
Sherlock lächelte dünn. „Vielleicht doch, aber nicht zur Erholung.“  
Er ging in sein Zimmer, nur um mit seinem Rasierapparat zurück zu kommen, den er auf die Ablage stellte.  
„Wir sollten daran arbeiten, als Paar überzeugend zu wirken. Was empfehlen Sie?“  
„Dass du“, ich betonte das du, „netter zu mir bist und mich nicht so viel herum kommandierst und wir ansonsten behaupten schon mehrere Jahre zusammen zu sein. Zudem sollten wir kleine Gesten der Zuneigung verwenden. Was meinen Sie, aaah, was meinst du?“ Das würde nicht so einfach werden.  
Er sah mich einen Moment an, nickte dann. „Das klingt logisch, John.“ Er lächelte. „Magst du nachher mit mir im Restaurant essen? Dann reserviere ich einen Tisch.“  
„Wie du möchtest.“ Ich stolperte schon wieder beinah über das Du. So eine Angewohnheit aufzugeben, war gar nicht so einfach. Scheinbar schien Sherlock damit keine Probleme zu haben.  
„Gut. Ich reserviere den Tisch und dann sehen wir uns im Hotel um.“  
Ich nickte nur, aber das konnte Sherlock nicht sehen, denn er verließ mit gezücktem Handy das Bad.  
Ich packte meinen Kulturbeutel aus, wusch mir die Hände und ging in das Wohnzimmer,  
Sherlock wartete dort schon auf mich und zusammen verließen wir unsere Suite.

Systematisch sahen wir uns alle öffentlichen und einige nicht ganz so öffentliche Bereiche an.  
Hin und wieder musste ich Sherlock anstupsen, damit er sich nicht ganz so auffällig benahm, doch ansonsten unterschied es sich von keinem anderen Fall, den wir schon gemeinsam gelöst hatten. Er rannte vor und ich versuchte hinterher zu kommen dabei hatte ich nicht die geringste Idee, worauf er achtete, was ihm wichtig war.  
Wir gingen durch die Bars und warfen einen Blick in das Fitness-Center. Rein zufällig landeten wir danach mit dem Aufzug im Keller, wo die Haustechnik untergebracht war. Dort standen aber Mitarbeiter des Hotels vor dem Fahrstuhl, so dass wir sie einsteigen ließen und nicht mehr als einen flüchtigen Blick erhaschen konnten.

Sherlock betrat den Spa Bereich, und ich wartete draußen. Zwei Personen gleichzeitig in Straßenkleidung würden auffallen, Sherlock alleine konnte sich umsehen und Prospekte mitbringen.  
Kaum fünf Minuten später verließ er den Wellnessbereich wieder und ging an mir vorbei zum Aufzug. „Du hast morgen früh um zehn einen Termin zur Massage, ich um elf. Dann können wir uns unauffällig umschauen. Jetzt waren Gäste in der Sauna.“  
„Wonach suchen wir eigentlich?“  
Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, aber ich habe gerade ein interessantes Gespräch mit dem Masseur, Peter, geführt. Er hat mich ganz besonders darauf hingewiesen, dass man das Hammam nur nutzen kann, wenn keine gesundheitlichen Probleme vorliegen.“  
Ich drückte den Knopf, um den Fahrstuhl zu holen.  
„Das ist auch richtig so. Mit Herz-Kreislauf-Erkrankungen ist es nicht ungefährlich, eine Sauna zu betreten. Als Arzt würde ich jedem meiner Patienten davon abraten.“  
„Dann ist es nur Zufall, dass innerhalb der letzten zwei Jahre drei ältere Männer nach dem Besuch des Hammams gestorben sind, weil sie ihrem Kreislauf zu viel zugemutet hatten?“ Er grinste mich dabei an.  
Mir blieb der Mund offen stehen. Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Gut, dass in dem Moment der Aufzug nach einem leisen Plingen die Tür öffnete.  
Wir ließen ein älteres Paar – das mit Bademäntel bekleidet war – heraus und betraten den Lift. Sherlock drückte den Knopf zu unserer Etage, während ich versuchte, das soeben Gehörte zu verdauen.

Drei Todesfälle in zwei Jahren waren nicht normal. Bestimmt nicht.  
„Wieso ist das niemandem aufgefallen? Das sind zu viele Tote!“  
„Wahrscheinlich waren unterschiedliche Notärzte hier und da ein Kreislaufkollaps mit Todesfolge eine sehr natürliche Art ist, um zu sterben, ist vielleicht die Polizei gerufen worden, aber die hat das dann nicht weiter verfolgt.“

Wir kamen auf unserer Etage an und Sherlock ging mit langen Schritten zu unserem Zimmer. Ich musste mich anstrengen, um nicht abgehängt zu werden.  
In unserer Suite angekommen, drehte er sich um. „Ich habe beiläufig erwähnt, dass dein Kreislauf nicht der beste ist und du deswegen Medikamente nehmen musst. Ich überlasse es dir, bei passender Gelegenheit das ein oder andere Symptom zu zeigen.“  
„Toll, Sherlock, wirklich toll. Sie wissen, dass ich damit zur Zielscheibe geworden bin?“ Wieso regte ich mich über ihn auf? Er würde sich doch nicht ändern!  
„Du, bitteschön“  
„Was?“  
„Um unserer Rolle gerecht zu werden, musst du mich duzen.“ Dies sagte er mit einer unheimlichen Ruhe.  
Bevor ich meine Beherrschung verlor und ihm eine runter haute, ging ich in mein Zimmer. Dabei war ich zu stolz, um die Tür zuzuschlagen, sondern ließ sie leise ins Schloss fallen.

Ich setzte mich aufs Bett und fuhr mir mit den Fingern durch die Haare.  
Ja, Sherlocks Plan, dass einer von uns zum Ziel für den unbekannten Täter werden sollte, war logisch. Aber wieso musste ich immer derjenige sein?  
Leider war die Antwort sehr logisch. Sherlock sah alles, nur nicht krank aus. Mir würde man schon ein Gebrechen abnehmen. Unwillkürlich massierte ich meine Schulter. Es war ja nicht so, dass ich beschwerdefrei war.

Einer viertel Stunde lang hatte ich Ruhe vor ihm, bis es leise an der Tür klopfte. „John, was ist mit dem Abendessen? Kommst du mit, oder soll ich absagen?“  
Ich hätte gerne abgesagt, aber ich hatte Hunger. „Gib mir fünf Minuten, dann komm ich!“

So sehr Sherlock mich regelmäßig zur Weißglut trieb, so wusste ich, dass er sich nicht ändern würde, einfach weil er nicht verstand, warum es mich aufregte. Er würde es hinnehmen, weiterarbeiten und hoffen, dass ich wieder vernünftig werden würde.  
Dabei war ich vernünftig.

An diesem Tag war es genau so. Als ich mein Zimmer verließ, saß Sherlock am Wohnzimmertisch, hatte das Laptop vor sich aufgeklappt und war tief in Recherchearbeit versunken.  
Ich atmete tief ein.  
„Und? Was hast du erfahren?“  
„Ich habe Lestrade eine SMS geschickt und ihn gebeten, mir die Namen aller Personen zu geben, die in diesem Hotel gestorben sind. Noch habe ich keine Antwort bekommen. Genauso wenig, wie das Internet etwas darüber verrät. Ohne Informationen kann ich nicht arbeiten.“ Er hörte sich so frustriert an und ich musste grinsen.  
Mein Ärger war zwar nicht vergessen, aber um ein Vielfaches geringer als noch vor wenigen Minuten.  
„Dann lass uns essen gehen, vielleicht weiß Lestrade anschließend mehr.“  
Sherlock blickte hoch, sah mich an und nickte.  
Normalerweise klappte er sein Laptop einfach zu, heute jedoch fuhr er es jetzt runter und räumte es weg.

Dann dachte ich daran, dass im Badezimmer ein Mann gestorben war. Angeblich ohne Fremdeinwirkung eines natürlichen Todes. Meine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf und mir wurde klar, dass mich das anheimelnde Ambiente der Suite unvorsichtig gemacht hatte. Der Gedanke, dass wir die Tür hinter uns abschließen konnten bedeutete nicht, dass wir in Sicherheit waren. Die gab es hier nicht und wir konnten im Schlaf überrascht werden.  
Das war selbst für mich ein wenig viel an Abenteuer.  
Mein Revolver hätte mir Sicherheit gegeben, aber leider lag er in meiner Nachtischschublade in der Baker Street.

Gemeinsam gingen wir zum Restaurant. Die Speisekarte bot englische und französische Küche. Hungrig wie ich war, bestellte ich ein Menü. Sherlock dagegen nahm nur eine Suppe als Hauptmahlzeit.  
Wir unterhielten uns über belanglose Dinge. Nach dem Hauptgang drehte sich das Gespräch hauptsächlich um die letzte Doctor Who Folge. Anfangs hatte ich Sherlock genötigt, mit mir zu schauen, aber seit der letzten Staffel war er immer zu Hause, wenn eine neue Folge lief.  
Das war natürlich reiner Zufall und es lag nicht daran, dass er die Serie liebte.

Als er sich über die Unlogik des Doctors aufregte und mit der rechten Hand wild gestikulierte, legte ich meine Hand auf die Finger seiner linken, die auf dem Tisch einen wilden Rhythmus trommelten und lächelte ihn an.  
Sherlock wurde ganz still und blickte mich verwirrt an. Ich sah, wie seine Gedanken rasten und er versuchte, diese kleine Geste einzuordnen. Dann hatte er es, er lächelte zurück, drehte seine Hand so, dass unsere Handinnenflächen sich berührten und streichelte sacht meinen Daumen.  
Mein Herz raste und meine Lippen waren ganz trocken.  
Sherlocks Blick, seine Intensität, hatte mich eingefangen und ich wusste, dass ich verloren war.

„Ihr Nachtisch, Sir!“ Ich zuckte zusammen. In dem Moment zog Sherlock seine Hand zurück. Ich blickte hoch und sah, dass der Kellner eine große Glasplatte hielt. Sein Blick war auf meinen Arm gerichtet, der im Weg war.  
„Ja, natürlich!“ Ich machte Platz und bekam meine Nachtischvariationen vorgesetzt.  
Ich konnte mich nicht richtig auf die Köstlichkeiten konzentrieren, ich fühlte immer noch Sherlocks Finger in meinen.

Ich war seltsam befangen nachdem wir das Essen beendet hatten und auf unser Zimmer gingen.


	3. Chapter 3

Als die Tür hinter uns zugefallen war blieb ich stehen und sah Sherlock erwartungsvoll an. Dabei hatte ich keine Ahnung, was mich erwarten würde.  
„Habe ich das unten richtig gemacht, war das eine deiner kleinen Gesten, die eine Beziehung ausmachen?“  
Eine kalte Dusche war nichts dagegen und es dauerte einen Moment, bis ich meine Stimme unter Kontrolle hatte.  
„Ja, es war perfekt.“  
„Der Blick des Kellners war missbilligend.“ Sherlock hörte sich dabei sehr zufrieden an.  
„Es gibt viele, die mit Homosexualität ein Problem haben, aber dafür werden sie nicht sofort zu Mördern.“ Auch wenn ich mich anders fühlte, blieb ich nett und freundlich.  
„Er wird es aber bestimmt seinen Kollegen weiter erzählen.“ Sherlock holte sein Laptop raus und fuhr es hoch. Damit war er abgelenkt und würde sich nicht auf meine Reaktionen konzentrieren. Ich wollte nicht, dass er herausfand, was in mir vorging.  
„Was hast du für heute Abend geplant?“, wollte ich noch wissen – ich wollte keine Überraschung mehr erleben. Wenigstens heute nicht.  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir können hier bleiben. Als Paar im Verwöhnurlaub sollten wir Zeit zusammen verbringen. Aahhhh!“ Sherlock fischte sein Handy aus der Hosentasche. „Das wird die SMS von Lestrade sein.“  
Er blickte auf das Display, dann tippte er Daten in seinen Laptop ein und ich war vergessen.

Dieses Mal war es mir sehr recht. Musste ich doch meine Gefühle unter Kontrolle bekommen.  
Sherlock hat mich schon immer fasziniert und obwohl er mir manchmal ganz gehörig auf den Wecker ging, würde ich ohne eine Sekunde zu zögern mit ihm eine Beziehung eingehen. Da wir zusammen wohnten und zusammen Verbrechen aufklärten hatten wir eigentlich schon eine Beziehung, der nur noch ein Punkt fehlte. Mit ihm Sex zu haben, seine komplette, ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt zu bekommen gehörte zu meinen geheimen Phantasien.

Und es würde nur eine Phantasie bleiben. Sherlock hatte mir gesagt, dass er mit seiner Arbeit verheiratet war und in mir nur einen Freund sah. Nicht mehr.  
Schluss, Ende, Basta – das böse Stimmchen, das immer wieder versuchte, mir das Gegenteil einzureden, musste ich einfach ignorieren.

Ich ging zur Minibar und durchforstete den Inhalt. Ich wollte mich nicht betrinken, aber ich brauchte etwas, um den Schmerz zu betäuben.  
„Sherlock ist Sekt das richtige Getränk für den heutigen Abend?“  
„Hmm!“  
Ich blickte ihn an, doch er war vollkommen auf seinen Laptop konzentriert.  
So nahm ich die Flasche, suchte nach Gläsern und schenkte uns ein.

Ich stellte Sherlocks Glas auf den Tisch, meins leerte ich mit einem Zug und füllte es noch einmal nach. Danach setzte ich mich auf die Couch und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Ich zappte mich durch die Programme, bis ich beim History Channel hängen blieb, der eine Dokumentation über Ärzte im zweiten Weltkrieg sendete. Es war interessant und in medizinischer Hinsicht gut recherchiert, so dass es mich ablenkte.  
Langsam beruhigte ich mich wieder und bekam meine Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle.

Kurz vor Ende der Sendung setzte sich Sherlock zu mir auf die Couch, griff zur Sektflasche und füllte sein Glas nach. Er leerte es in einem Zug.  
Ich ignorierte ihn und starrte weiter auf den Bildschirm.  
Als der Abspann lief, machte ich den Fernseher aus und sah ihn an.  
„Was hast du herausgefunden?“  
„Es ist noch schlimmer als bisher gedacht. Innerhalb von zwei Jahren sind in diesem Hotel sechs Menschen gestorben.“  
„Sechs?“, rief ich erstaunt. Aber das war für ihn kein Grund zu trinken.  
Sherlock nickte während er weiterredete: „Drei an den Folgen eines Kreislaufkollapses und einer an einem Stromschlag, wie wir ja schon wissen. Dazu kommt noch einer, der an Herzversagen gestorben ist und eine Frau hat Selbstmord begangen, indem Sie Tabletten genommen hat.“  
„Was ist deine Meinung dazu?“ Die Anzahl der Toten machte mich etwas nervös.  
„Der Selbstmord war wahrscheinlich der einzige Tod ohne Fremdeinwirkung.“ Dies sagte Sherlock so trocken, dass ich grinsen musste.  
„Was weißt du über die Toten?“

„Manche Menschen sind im Internet sehr exhibitionistisch, was Nachforschungen ungemein erleichtert.“ Sherlock trank ein Schluck Sekt. Er sah so aus, als ob er mit mir spielen wollte – ich tat ihm den Gefallen und spielte mit.  
„Das ist eine allgemein bekannte Tatsache. Waren die Bilder so schlimm, dass du den Alkohol brauchst?“  
Sherlock nickte. „Einige der Bilder waren pornographisch. Mit Details die mich weder interessierten, noch irgendwie ästhetisch waren.“

Nein, ich weigerte mich, mir irgendetwas vorzustellen – wusste ich doch, dass meine Phantasie sehr bunt und farbig ist. „Darüber will ich nichts wissen. Was weißt du über die Opfer?“  
„Von den fünf Toten, war Thomas Duchess der einzige, der seine sexuelle Orientierung nicht bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit heraus posaunt hatte. Die anderen waren sehr…“, er suchte nach Worten, „… freizügig. Das hat meine Recherche erleichtert.“  
„Und zu welcher Schlussfolgerung bist du gekommen?“  
„Dass sie wahrscheinlich wegen ihrer Orientierung getötet worden sind. Der Täter arbeitet seit etwa zwei Jahren im Hotel und ist wahrscheinlich im Wellnessbereich beschäftigt.“  
„Warum das?“  
„Weil drei Personen an den Folgen eines Saunabesuches gestorben sind. Wenn das kein Hinweis ist, was dann?“ Sherlock wartete aber nicht auf eine Reaktion und erklärte weiter. „Peter habe ich heute gesehen, und wir haben morgen den Massagetermin bei Bridget. Da ich schon bei der Vorbesprechung den Termin für meinen Mann und mich gebucht habe, könnte es sein, dass der Täter informiert ist und angreift.“  
Danach griff er wieder zur Sektflasche, doch sie war leer. Sherlock stand auf, ging zu Minibar und kam mit einer Flasche Bier zurück, die er mir hinstellte.  
Er selbst setzte sich wieder hin und starrte ins Nichts.

„Ist das alles? Oder muss ich wieder alles selbst rausfinden?“  
Sherlock seufzte.  
„Mehr habe ich bisher nicht herausgefunden. Ich hatte gehofft, hier noch den einen oder anderen Hinweis zu finden, aber alles ist so sauber und geschrubbt, dass es selbst für mich nichts mehr zum Analysieren gibt. Wir werden morgen Nachmittag mit Inspektor Lestrade den Manager des Hotels sprechen, damit ich Einsicht in die Personalakten erhalte.“

Jetzt verstand ich, warum Sherlock nicht schon beim Manager vorgesprochen hatte.  
„War nicht ein anderer Inspektor zuständig?“  
„Der ist nur für Thomas Duchess zuständig gewesen und hat den Fall direkt abgeschlossen. Bei den anderen Fällen waren nur einfache Beamte vor Ort, die den Todesfall aufgenommen und direkt abgeschlossen haben, da die Ärzte eine natürliche Todesursache diagnostiziert hatten.“  
„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?“  
Sherlock sprang auf und wanderte unruhig hin und her.  
„Wir müssen warten – ich hasse es, während eines Falles nichts unternehmen zu können. Aber der Mörder darf nicht auf uns aufmerksam werden.“  
Er nahm sich seinen Mantel und blickte mich an. „Komm mit. Wir werden ausgehen, ich kann hier nicht rumsitzen.“  
Nur zu gerne folgte ich seiner Aufforderung.

Wir zogen durch mehrere Nachtclubs. In jedem bestellten wir uns einen Drink und Sherlock deutete auf die Menschen und ratterte Beruf, Hobbys, Haustiere und Beziehungsstand herunter. Ich gab mir keine Mühe, das zu überprüfen, ich wusste, dass er Recht hatte.  
Während ich meine Drinks austrank, nippte Sherlock nur an dem Alkohol. Das hatte zur Folge, dass ich mich nicht deutlich an die letzten beiden Clubs erinnern konnte und auf den Heimweg auf Sherlocks Hilfe angewiesen war.

Er musste mir auch ins Bett geholfen haben, denn am nächsten Morgen erwachte ich komplett ausgezogen und konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, wie ich das geschafft hatte.  
Das Aufstehen war nicht einfach, denn die Kopfschmerzen hatten es in sich. Ich schleppte mich ins Bad. Im Kulturbeutel hatte ich noch ein Schmerzmittel, das ich nahm.  
Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte, dass ich noch etwas Zeit bis zum Massagetermin hatte. Bei dem Gedanke an Frühstück verkrampfte sich mein Magen, aber hinlegen wollte ich mich auch nicht mehr.  
Ich zog mir etwas an und ging ins Wohnzimmer.  
Sherlock trug seinen roten Morgenmantel und saß zeitungslesend am Esstisch.  
Ein Frühstück stand auf dem Tisch und eine Kanne Tee verströmte einen verführerischen Duft.  
„Morgen. Ist der Tee für mich?“  
„Auch. Ich habe zwei Scheiben Toast bestellt, die sollte dein Magen vertragen. Nüchtern solltest du nicht zur Massage gehen.“  
„Ich bin Arzt, ich weiß das“, grummelte ich und setzte mich. „Kann ich auch einen Teil der Zeitung haben?“  
„Sicher. „ Sherlock reichte mir den weltpolitischen Teil der Times.

Um zehn Uhr war ich in einem Zustand, dass ich zur Massage gehen konnte. Die Tatsache, dass es vielleicht gefährlich sein konnte, half mir, meinen Kater zu bekämpfen.  
Doch der Gedanke, nackt und unbewaffnet dabei zu sein, behagte mir gar nicht.  
Ich konnte gut schießen, aber meine Selbstverteidigung war eher mittelmäßig.  
Sherlock würde nichts sagen, wenn ich den Termin absagen würde, denn das wäre der vernünftige Weg, aber der Nervenkitzel war stärker. Ich kannte meine Schwäche und gab ihr nur zu gerne nach.

Ich wollte nicht in einem Bademantel durch das Hotel gehen, deswegen packte ich Bademantel und Badehose in eine Tasche. Gerade als ich unsere Suite verlassen wollte, rief mir Sherlock noch: „Lass dir nicht den Kopf bei der Massage abreißen“, hinterher.  
„Ich bin vorsichtig. Wir sehen uns später“, war meine Erwiderung, danach öffnete ich die Tür.

Im Spa erwartete mich eine etwa dreißig Jahre alte Frau. Sie überragte mich um einen halben Kopf und war kräftig gebaut. Aber in einer sehr femininen Art und Weise, die sehr attraktiv war. „Hallo, ich bin Bridget und werde mich um Sie kümmern. Herr Watson-Holmes, folgen Sie mir bitte.“  
„Hallo, bitte nur Dr. Watson oder John, ich finde den Doppelnamen viel zu umständlich.“ Ich lächelte sie an und sie lächelte zurück.  
„Wie Sie wünschen.“ Sie führte mich zu einer Umkleidekabine. „Hier können Sie sich umziehen und wenn Sie fertig sind schließen Sie ab und nehmen den Schlüssel mit, so dass Ihre Wertgegenstände sicher sind. Ich warte im zweiten Raum auf der linken Seite auf Sie.“ Dabei deutete sie auf eine Tür, die angelehnt war.  
„Dankeschön.“

Schnell hatte ich mich ausgezogen und die Badehose angezogen. Ich legte den Bademantel an, verließ die Umkleide und ging in den von ihr bezeichneten Raum.

Das Licht war gedämpft und mehrere Kerzen verbreiteten eine heimelige Atmosphäre. Es duftete nach Zitrone und frisch geschnittenem Gras.  
Perfekt für eine entspannende Massage – wenn ich nicht die ganze Zeit den Hintergedanken im Kopf gehabt hätte, dass Bridget vielleicht gefährlich sein könnte. So stand ich im Raum und wartete ab.

Bridget kam mit einem Stapel Handtüchern in den Raum, die sie auf einem Tisch ablegte.  
„Ihr Mann hat für Sie eine Stunde Massage gebucht, aber offen gelassen, was für eine Sie wünschen. Ich schlage eine Ganzkörpermassage mit Schwerpunkt auf dem Rücken vor. Sie wirken auf mich ziemlich verspannt.“  
Angespannt wäre der bessere Ausdruck, aber das brauchte sie nicht zu wissen. So lächelte ich und machte meine Schultern frei.  
Ich sah, dass sie tief einatmete, aber ansonsten reagierte sie nicht auf das Narbengewebe der linken Schulter.  
„Ist das Schuld an Ihren Verspannungen?“  
„Auch, obwohl ich als Arzt viel Bewegung bekomme, muss ich viel zu viele Berichte schreiben.“

„Ziehen Sie sich bitte aus und um den Rest werde ich mich kümmern.“ Ihr resoluter Tonfall ließ keinen Widerspruch zu und ich folgte ihrer Anweisung  
Sie verteilte wohlriechendes Öl in ihren Händen und fing an.  
Es war Himmel und Hölle zugleich. Ich wusste gar nicht, wie verspannt meine Schulter war. Zu sehr hatte ich mich an den Zustand gewöhnt.  
Und diese Zauberin löste mit schmerzhaften Griffen jede einzelne schmerzende Stelle und zurück blieb nur ein wohliges Gefühl.  
„Jetzt legen Sie sich auf den Bauch, damit ich weiter machen kann, die Arme bitte locker runter hängen lassen.“  
Ich legte mich hin und sie bearbeitete meinen Rücken. Es war nicht mehr so schmerzhaft wie zu Beginn und der Rest meines Körpers entspannte sich.

„Wie kommt ein Arzt zu so einer Verletzung? Das sieht nicht nach einem Autounfall aus.“  
„Nein, das ist in Afghanistan passiert.“  
Ihre Hände vollbrachten wahre Wunder und ich stöhnte wohlig auf.  
„Sie haben gekämpft?“  
„Als Arzt ist das nie mein Job gewesen. Aber ich bin in ein Gefecht verwickelt worden, als meine Einheit verlegt wurde. Wir wurden unterwegs angegriffen.“ Bilder von einer sandigen Landschaft und verletzten Kameraden waren wieder viel zu präsent. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, um sie los zu werden. „Können wir über etwas anderes sprechen? Es weckt unangenehme Erinnerungen.“  
„Das wollte ich nicht, John. Worüber möchten Sie reden?“  
Vielleicht war das die Möglichkeit, um mehr zu erfahren.

„Erzählen Sie etwas von sich. Wie kommt es, dass eine Frau, die bei mir solche Wunder vollbringt, in einem Hotel und nicht in einer Klinik arbeitet?“  
„In der Klinik arbeitet mein Exmann.“ Bridgets Tonfall war eisig. „Und ich konnte es nicht ertragen, ihn und seinen Neuen jeden Tag zu sehen und habe den erstbesten Job angenommen, den ich bekommen konnte. Inzwischen gefällt es mir sehr gut. In der Klinik habe ich nicht so viel Trinkgeld wie hier bekommen.“  
Ich atmete ganz ruhig ein und aus. Ich durfte nicht verspannen, durfte nicht zeigen, dass ich irgendetwas ahnte, sie würde es garantiert merken.  
„Da wusste er aber nicht, was er an Ihnen hat. Eine Frau mit Ihren Wunderhänden würde ich niemals gehen lassen.“  
Die Wunderhände fühlten sich auf einmal anders auf meiner Haut an. Nicht mehr einschmeichelnd und gefällig, sondern hart und schmerzhaft. Ich stöhnte auf, als ihr Daumen sich besonders fest in meine Haut bohrte.  
„Dankeschön, aber ich glaube, das ist auch nicht das richtige Thema, denn das ist bei mir ein wunder Punkt.“ Ich hörte, wie sie laut ein- und ausatmete. „Entschuldigung, wenn es gerade zu fest war.“


	4. Chapter 4

„Nicht so schlimm.“ Während ihre Hände, mich wieder sanft bearbeiteten und zu meinen Beinen wanderten, überlegte ich, was ich noch weiter sagen konnte, ohne Bridget zu alarmieren.  
Aber mehr als obszöne Töne, weil die Massage so gut war, brachte ich nicht zustande. Ich wusste, dass es mehr als eine Methode gab, mich ganz subtil auf dem Massagetisch zu töten und es wie einen Unfall aussehen zu lassen, doch so gut wie ihre Behandlung meinem Körper tat, wurde dieser Gedanke immer weiter in den Hintergrund gedrängt und ich entspannte mich.

Als Bridget versuchte, meine Fußsohlen zu massieren, zuckte ich zusammen.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, hörte ich ihre besorgte Stimme.  
„Ich bin kitzelig“, gab ich zu.  
„Entschuldigung!“ Sie hörte auf. „Dann sind wir jetzt fertig, ich habe Sie fast anderthalb Stunden massiert.“  
„Bitte?“ Ich schrak hoch und blickte mich um. Sie deutete auf eine kleine Uhr, die an der Wand hing. Es war fast halb elf.  
„Sie brauchten es.“ Bridget lächelte mich an und ich fragte mich, ob sie wirklich eine eiskalte Mörderin war.

„Sherlock hatte einen Termin um elf und wird sich wohl fragen, was wir hier treiben.“ Ich fragte mich, wo er war, normalerweise wäre er schon längst reingestürmt.  
„Wenn Sie den schlanken, dunkelhaarigen Herrn meinen, der gegen elf Uhr leise die Tür geöffnet hatte und dann wieder verschwunden ist, dann wird er wissen, warum es so lange gedauert hat. Und Ihnen empfehle ich jetzt noch einen Besuch im Hammam. Nicht mehr als zehn Minuten und anschließend eine lange Dusche. Dann sollten Sie in den nächsten Tagen keine Probleme mit Ihrer Schulter haben.“  
„Danke, vielen Dank.“  
Ich rutschte von der Liege, zog meine Badehose wieder an und Bridget reichte mir den Bademantel, den ich locker überwarf. Ich fühlte mich ein wenig wackelig auf den Beinen, dafür aber herrlich entspannt.

Als ich den Massageraum verließ, wartete Sherlock schon auf mich. Er kam auf mich zu, nahm mich in den Arm. „Wie war die Massage?“ Er beugte sich vor, so dass sein Mund auf der Höhe meines Ohres war. „Hast du etwas herausgefunden?“, die leise Stimme und sein Atem auf meiner Haute, fühlten sich sehr erotisch an.  
„Sie war göttlich. Meine Schulter fühlt sich an wie neu.“  
Ich zog ihn ein wenig näher. „Bridget hat einen Ex, der sie für einen andern Mann verlassen hat.“ Auch ich flüsterte.  
Bevor ich mich von ihm löste, inhalierte ich seinen Duft. Sein Aftershave war sehr dezent, aber es war kombiniert mit seinem ureigenen Duft ein Aphrodisiakum. Sofort schoss das Blut in die falsche Körperregion.

Ich ließ mir aber nichts anmerken, sondern löste mich von ihm und lächelte ihn schief an. „Ich gehe noch ins Hamman und dann sollte meine Schulter für die nächsten Tage wie neu sein. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich dabei nicht einschlafe.“  
Ich hoffte, dass er verstand, dass er hinterher kommen sollte, wenn ich mich nicht in einer viertel Stunde bei ihm melden würde.  
Sherlock blickte mich einen Moment an und nickte unmerklich.

„Herr Watson-Holmes?“, ertönte Bridgets Stimme. „Hier können Sie sich umziehen und wenn Sie fertig sind schließen Sie ab und nehmen den Schlüssel mit, so dass Ihre Wertgegenstände sicher sind. Alles klar, John?“  
„Ja“, entgegnete ich.  
„John, hier geht es zum Hamman.“ Bridget begleitete mich, nahm mir vor dem Eingang den Bademantel ab und dann ging ich hinein.  
Eine angenehme Wärme umfing mich.  
Ich hörte, wie sie leise die Tür hinter mir schloss und ging in den recht kleinen orientalisch gefliesten Raum hinein. Viel sehen konnte ich nicht, weil eine weiße Dampfwolke alles umhüllte.  
Ich legte mich auf eine der Bänke und genoss die Wärme, doch kurz darauf setzte ich mich auf, weil ich nicht einschlafen wollte.  
Obwohl ich normalerweise keine Kreislaufprobleme habe, hatte die Massage mich angegriffen.

Ich atmete langsam ein und aus, dabei hatte ich den Eindruck, dass die Luft nicht mehr angenehm warm, sondern mit jedem Atemzug immer heißer wurde, bis es unerträglich war. Dabei war ich noch keine fünf Minuten im Hammam. Aber es reichte mir.

Ich stand auf und ging zur Tür. Als ich sie öffnen wollte ging es nicht. Im ersten Moment dachte ich, ich hätte nur einen Knopf oder einen Riegel übersehen, aber sie war fest verschlossen. Ich rüttelte an dem Türknauf, versuchte sie mit der Schulter aufzudrücken – jedoch vergeblich. Aber vielleicht waren Leute im Gang? Ich spähte durch das Glasfenster hinaus, aber ich konnte niemanden sehen.  
Nein! Ich war in eine Falle getappt!  
Bridget hatte mich einfach eingesperrt und ich war der Hitze ausgeliefert!  
„Sherlock! Sherlock!“, rief ich und hämmerte mit meinen Fäusten gegen die Glasscheibe. Danach musste ich husten, es war unerträglich heiß und die Luft brannte in meiner Lunge.  
Ich sah mich um, doch der geflieste Raum bot keinen Ausweg.   
Noch einmal sammelte ich meine Kräfte und schrie so laut wie ich konnte: „Sherlock! Hilfe!! Kann mich jemand hören?“

Doch niemand kam angelaufen und niemand ging zufällig vor der Tür vorbei.

Ich sackte erschöpft und um Atem ringend an der Tür zu Boden und versuchte so ruhig wie möglich meine Lage zu überdenken. Noch zehn Minuten musste ich durchhalten, bis Sherlock misstrauisch wurde. Zehn Minuten, das sollte doch zu schaffen sein. Gut, die Luftfeuchtigkeit lag bei gefühlten hundert Prozent und die Temperaturen waren weit über den üblichen vierzig bis fünfzig Grad. Ich schätzte, dass es über siebzig Grad heiß war. Aber verflucht, Afghanistan war auch heiß gewesen. Zehn Minuten – das sollte doch zu schaffen sein.

Plötzlich hatte ich eine Idee. Ich nahm einen der Wasserschläuche und drehte ihn auf. Das Wasser war lauwarm aber im Vergleich zur Lufttemperatur eine Abkühlung. Ich hockte mich hin, weil es unten am kühlsten war und hielt mir den Schlauch über meinen Kopf.  
Dabei versuchte ich gleichmäßig zu atmen. Aber immer wieder musste ich husten, und ich merkte, wie ich immer schwächer wurde, obwohl ich nichts getan hatte.  
Es fiel mir schwer, den Schlauch zu halten und ich legte ihn über meine Schulter.  
Ich durfte jetzt nicht ohnmächtig werden, musste nur noch zehn Minuten aushalten.

Ich merkte wie meine Wahrnehmung immer mehr verschwamm. Das Zeitgefühl kam mir abhanden und ich konnte nicht sagen, wie lange ich jetzt schon hier drin war. Um Kräfte zu sparen legte ich mich lang auf den Boden und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.

„John, John, bitte John!“  
Mühsam öffnete ich die Augen. Alles war wie hinter einem halb-durchsichtigen Schleier.  
„Sherlock?“  
„Genau.“  
Ich fühlte, wie ich hoch gehoben wurde und dann kam ein kühler Luftzug. Gierig schnappte ich nach Luft. Die Kälte tat so gut.  
Dann wurde ich vorsichtig auf einer Liege abgelegt. Es war die Massageliege.  
„Was ist los?“ Ich wollte mich aufsetzen, doch Sherlock hielt mich fest. „Streng dich nicht an. Du warst bewusstlos und ich habe einen Arzt gerufen.“  
„Bridget?“  
Seine Lippen wurden zu einem dünnen Strich.  
„Sherlock!“ Ich blickte ihn an und stellte fest, dass er nackt war und seine Haut ölig glänzte.

„Gut, wie du willst. Als du nach einer viertel Stunde noch nicht aus der Sauna zurückgekommen bist, wollte ich zu dir kommen, aber dieser Frau hat versucht, mich davon abzuhalten.“ Sherlock lief auf und ab. „Zuerst hat sie auf mich eingeredet, aber als ich ihre Hände zur Seite geschoben habe und aufstehen wollte, hat sie versucht, mich festzuhalten. Sie dachte, dass sie mir körperlich überlegen sei, aber da hatte sie sich getäuscht.“  
Ein schmales Lächeln, das nicht echt war, erschien auf Sherlocks Gesicht.  
„Und dann?“  
„Ich habe sie gepackt, in die Umkleidekabine verfrachtet, mein und ihr Handy mitgenommen, damit sie sich nicht bei den falschen Leuten bemerkbar machen konnte und abgeschlossen. Danach bin ich zum Hammam gelaufen und habe festgestellt, dass die Tür verkeilt war. Ich habe sie aufgerissen und du lagst ohnmächtig im Eingang. John...“ er suchte nach Worten. Sagte aber nichts mehr und starrte mich an. Mit all der Intensität, zu der nur Sherlock Holmes fähig war.  
Und mir wurde klar, dass er gelogen hatte, dass er gestern beim Abendessen nicht geschauspielert hatte, sondern dass er genauso gefühlt hatte, wie ich auch.  
Ich setzte mich auf und wollte reagieren, damit er merkte, dass er nicht der einzige war, der so empfand, als ich eilige Schritte hörte.

 

„Sherlock! Was ist los? Ich kam, so schnell es ging.“ Lestrade betrat den Raum und kam ruckartig zum Stehen. Er sah sich um, nahm ein Handtuch, dass er Sherlock zuwarf.  
„Wir haben den Fall mit dem Toten im Badezimmer gelöst.“ Sherlock wickelte es sich um die Hüfte.  
„Doch beinahe hätte John es nicht überlebt, weil man ihm im Hammam eingesperrt und die Heizung hochgedreht hat. Mit einem schwachen Kreislauf wäre er ein Kandidat für die Notaufnahme gewesen.“

 

„Aber …“, wollte Lestrade einwerfen, doch Sherlock war nicht zu bremsen.  
„ Dem Massageöl waren entspannende Substanzen beigemischt, um ihn wehrlos zu machen. Ihr Labor wird das sicher bestätigen können. Aber immerhin haben wir damit den Fall gelöst.“  
„Ist ihr ‚Fall’ nicht im Badezimmer umgebracht worden?“ Lestrade ließ dieses Mal nicht zu, dass Sherlock ihn unterbrach.

„Ja, aber Thomas Duchess hatte sich auch massieren lassen. Als ich im Spa den Termin für John und mich gebucht hatte, musste ich warten, bis jemand kam. In der Zeit habe ich die Reservierungsliste durchgeblättert und seinen Namen gelesen. Thomas war der einzige Kunde an dem Vormittag.“  
Sherlock machte eine Pause.  
Doch weder Lestrade noch ich verstanden worauf er hinaus wollte.  
„Und wie ist er umgebracht worden?“, stellte Lestrade die alles entscheidende Frage.  
„Weil er einen angegriffenen Kreislauf hatte und die Massage in Kombination mit dem Öl alles verstärkt hatte, ging er nicht ins Hamman, sondern Bridget hatte ihn zur Suite begleitet, damit er nicht unterwegs zusammenklappte. So ist sie ohne Schlüssel hinein gekommen.“  
Das erschien mir logisch. „Aber wie ist sie ins Bad gekommen und wieso hielt er den Rasierapparat in der Hand?“  
Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dafür habe ich keine Beweise, aber ich vermute, dass er sehr wackelig auf den Beinen war und zur Toilette wollte, bevor er ins Bett ging. Bridget hat dort den Rasierapparat gesehen, aber wie sie ihn dazu bekommen hat das Gerät in die Hand zu nehmen und das Kabel ins Waschbecken geworfen hat, wird sie bestimmt im Verhör erzählen. Wir haben das Motiv, die Möglichkeit und die Leiche. Mehr brauchen Sie doch nicht, oder Inspektor?“  
„Das sollte wirklich reichen. John, haben Sie einen Moment?“ Greg deutete auf eine Ärztin, die im Eingang stand.  
Ich nickte.  
Sie untersuchte mich schnell und effektiv und nahm verschiedene Proben von meinem Schweiß. Sie erklärte, dass ich nur Ruhe brauchen würde, um mich zu erholen, aber ansonsten in Ordnung war.  
Anschließend half mir Sherlock dabei, den Bademantel anzuziehen.  
„Kannst du aufstehen?“  
Ich wollte nur weg. Inzwischen war nämlich das gesamte Team eingetroffen und alle starrten mich an. So nickte ich.  
Es ging – so gerade eben. Ich wartete, bis das Schwindelgefühl weg war, dann ging ich ganz langsam zur Tür.  
Alle wichen mir aus und ich war sehr froh darüber.

Sherlock war an meiner Seite und kurz bevor wir den Aufzug erreichten, hielt er mich fest, als mir wieder schwindlig wurde.  
„Danke.“  
„Nicht dafür, schließlich war ich derjenige, der dich zum Köder machte. Ich habe die Situation falsch eingeschätzt und nicht gedacht, dass eine viertel Stunde im Hamman ausreichen würde.“  
„Es hat nicht gereicht, ich habe überlebt.“  
Er sagte nichts mehr und wartete bis ich die restlichen Schritte zum Aufzug geschafft hatte, erst dann drücke er den Knopf.  
„Warum hat sie nicht ihren Mann umgebracht? Damit hätte sie gerächt, dass er sie verlassen hat. Warum hat sie all die unschuldigen Männer getötet? Ich kann es nicht verstehen.“  
„Das hat etwas mit Gelegenheit und Projektierung zu tun“, antwortete Sherlock. „Theoretisch ist das sehr verständlich, aber auch ich verstehe nicht wirklich, was in einem Geist vorgehen muss, damit das logisch ist. Aber bei vielen zwischenmenschlichen Dingen habe ich dieses Problem.“

Die Fahrstuhltür öffnete sich und wir gingen hinein. Ich musste mich an die Wand lehnen, um mich auf den Beinen zu halten.  
„Das hier“, Sherlock beugte sich vor und gab mir einen richtigen Kuss. „Ist genauso unlogisch, aber es ist genau das, was ich machen will und wenn du nichts dagegen hast, werde ich damit nicht aufhören.“  
Ich sah ihn an. Sein Ausdruck war so ernst und mir wurde klar, wie viel Überwindung es ihn gekostet hatte, den ersten Schritt zu tun.  
Ich hob meine Hand und berührte ihn. Streichelte seine Wange, fuhr über seinen Hals und über seinen immer noch nackten Oberkörper. Sherlock schloss die Augen und genoss es. Doch die Bewegung kostete mich viel Kraft.  
„Ich habe nichts dagegen, ganz im Gegenteil, aber im Moment bin ich so müde, dass ich im Stehen einschlafe. Können wir das auf später verschieben?“  
Sherlock lächelte, es war schüchtern, unsicher und glücklich zugleich.

Der Fahrstuhl hielt an und mit Sherlocks Hilfe schaffte ich es in unsere Suite, er unterstützte mich dabei, das Massageöl abzuduschen und half mir anschließend ins Bett und verdunkelte den Raum. Bevor er das Zimmer verließ, berührte er kurz meine Hand.  
„Bleib“, bat ich – ohne viel Hoffnung zu haben, dass er meinem Wunsch nachkommen konnte. Er war dazu zu rastlos und zu sehr auf sich konzentriert.  
Aber ich hatte Angst aufzuwachen und festzustellen, dass ich alles nur geträumt hatte und wir nur Freunde waren.  
Er antwortete nur „Wie du willst“, stieg zu mir ins Bett und lehnte sich behutsam an mich.  
Ich hörte seinen ruhigen Atem, konzentrierte mich darauf, um zu entspannen, doch so ganz wollte es mir nicht gelingen. Auch als er nach einiger Zeit einschlief, kam ich nicht zur Ruhe, da ich das Gefühl, Sherlock an meiner Seite zu haben, auskosten wollte. Doch irgendwann war die Erschöpfung zu groß und ich schlief in seinen Armen ein.

Happy End!


End file.
